


Edgar/Setzer Drabble compilation

by Quroypeco



Category: Dissidia, FF6 - Fandom, FFVI - Fandom, Final Fantasy, dissidia opera omnia, ffdoo
Genre: 100 word prompt, M/M, True Love, drabble challenge, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quroypeco/pseuds/Quroypeco
Summary: There’s so little love for Edgar and Setzer as a couple. I think they would be great together, so I challenged myself to write for them based on preset prompts. Their love is eternal.
Relationships: Edgar Roni Figaro/Setzer Gabbiani
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Sob

**Author's Note:**

> Edgar and Setzer are great as a couple. Both talented engineers, both suffering from loss; determined, undermined, and lonely. They could rule together beautifully. I just want to honor the idea with some drabbles. They deserve more!

Edgar rushed toward the throne room door, tears pricking at his eyes. He ran full force into Setzer and threw his arms around the gambler, sobbing hysterically. 

Setzer reciprocated, closing the hug, his arms wrapped around the king. He pressed his head against Edgar’s shoulder, and took in a deep breath. Edgar pulled back, wiping an arm across his face.

“Just smile. I really need to see you smile right now.”

Setzer obliged, crooked smile splayed across his face. “I’m here. Back with you. That’s what matters. Edgar, I love you.” 

Setzer pressed his lips against Edgar’s. All was well.


	2. Soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talented hands, not talented feet.

“Absolutely not!”

Setzer reached his hands up towards Edgar’s neck. Practiced fingers undid the terrible knot Edgar had tied into the ascot he wore.

“What the hell is this? That is NOT how you tie one of these- I thought you were a king!”

Edgar furrowed his brow and huffed down at Setzer.

“Who wears this stuff, anyway?”

“... You wound my pride, Edgar.”

Edgar laughed.

“Despite what you may think, love, I’ve never actually... participated at one of these dances.”

Setzer blinked hard.

“Am I going to have to teach you to dance as well?”

“...You DO love me, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written while thinking of where I’d like another story to head; plus, I haven’t updated this in forever. Lost my prompt list so now I’m just winging it, haha.


	3. Grazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he wore sleeves, they’d be tattered.

“Here, let me take care of that.”

Setzer looked up in Edgar’s direction, his hand clutching tightly onto his forearm and a grimace spread across his face.

“Ah, it’s not a big deal, just a scrat-“

Edgar cut him off by grabbing his arm softly.

“You should be more careful- don’t want any more scars to add to the collection, do you?”

The king gingerly applied alcohol to the wound and Setzer hissed. Edgar wrapped gauze around his partner’s arm and taped it down. Edgar snickered.

“Is this why you wear a jacket all the time?”

Setzer laughed back.

“No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackets wouldn’t be suited to engineering work, would they? Sometimes you gotta just roll up your sleeves and get in there lol


End file.
